Changing For The Better
by Jasminee18
Summary: Bella Swan and her brother Emmett move to forks to be with their dad after their mum turned into an alcoholic. But what happens when they meet the Cullens? Will it be the romantic story you hope? you'll have to read it and find out. Rated M because of langauge and some sexual references. Review and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! right so im pretty new to this but i heard about the site from my friend and i thought i'd give it a go. This is actually the first story i have written so i hope y'all enjoy it. The story will be in Bellas POV unless stated otherwise. **

Today had to be one of the best days of my life. Me and my brother Emmett had just moved to forks to live with our father because our mother was a raging alcholic and decided me and Em were mistakes and we should get out of her life. The way Renee treated us had always been the same which is why it didn't exactly bother us that we was finally getting away from her I just wished we didn't have to leave all of our old friends behind. Emmett had always been one of those over protective brothers when it come to me and always used his size to his advantage when it came to scaring people off, See Emmett was possibly the size of a fully grown bear which still amazed me as I was so small. Now charlie, my father on the otherhand was totally opposite since he had moved to forks. He used to keep my in some imaginary kind of bubble and threatened to shoot and guy that came near me but since him and Renee got divorced it was like part of him was missing.

Em and I had been stuck on the plane for what felt like forever when we heard the voice over of the hostess informing us we was just about to land. In all honesty I was really excited about seeing Charlie. Since he had moved to forks we had only seen him about twice because he was working all the time, being the chief in town obviously wasn't a very easy job so he didn't get much time off but as much as I was excited about seeing Charlie I wasn't excited about starting a new school. See I wasn't that great at socialising with new people im quite shy in that aspect.

"Bells we're here" Emmett snapped me out of my thoughts and we headed off the plane. Once we were off the plane we went and got our bags and headed out to meet Charlie who was waiting for us in his cruiser. I couldn't help but find it a little funny that we hadn't even been in forks for an hour and we were already riding in a police car. I suppose I could say I was lucky I didn't get myself into trouble too often seeing as I had the chief as a dad but I couldn't really say the same about Emmett he was always mixing with the wrong crowd back in pheonix.

"You two have grown so much since I last saw you" Charlie beemed as he pulled me into a hug and shook Emmetts hand.

"Well it has been two years Charlie you knew where we were" Emmett replied. I knew it wouldn't be long before Emmett said something. He was happy about moving here but he had always been pissed off with Charlie for leaving us.

"Emmett you said you wouldn't do this" I sternly said to Emmett before giving Charlie a sympathetic look. I knew Charlie regretted everything that had happened and he just wanted to get past it and spend time getting to know his children.

"Im sorry Bells" Emmett smiled at me and apoligized to Charlie and we headed off to Charlies house. Even though Charlie had been living here for four years we had never actually been here since when we did him he always came to us but for the last two years it had just been very rare phone calls.

After a short ride we pulled up outside a beautiful house. I was surprised that Charlie lived here I didn't think a house like this was his sort of thing, The house was big but not big if you know what I mean. The inside was lovely and full of space and I instantly knew I was going to love it here.

A few hours after arriving and I had officially unpacked everything my room was decorated in a purple and cream colour shceme and it looked amazing. I can't say I wasn't surprised that Charlie had done this he was more of a hands off kind of dad and just let us do our own thing. The rest of the evening was kind of arkward Emmett had locked himself in his bedroom playing video games and Charlie was downstairs watching the game so I decided to have a shower and get an early night ready for my first day at Forks High School.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock and groaned. I was really nervous about today and if I could of hid away in my bed I would off but it wasn't long before Emmett was nearly hammering my door down to make sure I got up.

I quickly got out of my bed and made my way over to the oversized wardrobe in the corner of my bedroom and picked my outfit. Seeing as it was my first day I thought I should atleast try and make an impression so I decided to wear some stonewash skinny jeans with a plane black tight t-shirt and topped my outfit of with some black high heel ankle boots. I done my make-up so it looked quite natural as I didn't want to come across as a slut because that was one thing I wasn't and then shoved my hair into a messy bun.

As soon as I was finished I headed down to find Emmett stuffing his face as I joined him at the table.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked as I sat down.

"He already left, he got a call and said we'd have to walk to school.." He paused for a second before looking up at the clock on the kitchen wall "Which is why we are going to have to leave now otherwise we're going to be late" He smiled at me and stood up grabbing his bag.

"Em.. How are we suppose to walk to school when we don't know where it is?" I laughed as we headed out the front door.

"Oh er.. Charlie gave me directions" He smiled and we headed of in the direction Em said we had to go.

So maybe listening to Emmett was a bad idea because we were now lost and school starts in ten minutes.

"Excuse me?" I said walking over to some old couple. "Do you know where Forks High School is?" I asked. They gave us the right directions and five minutes later we reached our destination and we wasn't late which was a good thing because I doubt walking into school late on your first day was going to give off and good impression.

When we arrived in the office the receptionist gave us our timetables and sent us on our way. Emmett and I didn't have any classes with eachother seeing as he was a year older than me which only made me more nervouse because I was going to be in a class with loads of people I didn't know.

"Right im in here Bells so i'll catch ya later.. good luck" Emmett hugged me and strolled into the classroom he was in leaving me to find where I was suppose to be on my own.

I walked down the hall trying to find where I was supposedto be until I ended up walking into someone.

"Oh god im so sorry im new and im trying to find where im supposed to be and I wasn't looking where I was going im so-" The rather amused looking girl stood in front of me interupted my rambling.

"It's fine honestly.. Im Alice Cullen" She smiled and held her hand out so I shook her hand and introduced myself.

"Well Bella lets have a look where it is your suppose to be" she laughed grabbing my timetable. "Looks like your in the same class as me so you can just walk with me" We started walking to the classroom.

"So Bella, where are you from and what made you move to Forks?" She asked. This Alice girl seemed really nice and friendly and I automatically felt like we was going to get on just great.

"Well I moved her from Pheonix, Arizona and me and my brother Emmett moved in with my dad, Chief Swan to kind of get away from my alcoholic mother" Ok so maybe I opened up a bit too much but I instantly felt like I could trust this girl.

"Oh Bella im sorry to hear about your mother but im glad you moved here! We're going to be best friends I can already tell" she smiled grabbing me into a full on hug,

_Maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad after all! _

**So thats the first chapter done. I hope you guys liked it review it and let me know. I'll be posting another chapter as soon as i can. **


	2. Chapter 2

So the first day at school wasn't going to bad. My lessons were pretty easy to be in thanks to Alice being in pretty much all of my classes. It is nearly lunch time and I can't wait to see Emmett. I'm not one of those clingy sisters or anything but I'm so use to being around Emmett all the time that it's hard not talking to him for a while which is definitely a habit I need to get rid of.

The bell rang and Alice and I headed to the cafeteria to meet her friends. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about meeting her friends but I was also excited at the same time it would be nice to make some new friends. My old friends back in Phoenix were pretty much assholes they always got into trouble don't get me wrong its fun sometimes but not the things did.

"Well Bella, this is Jasper, Rosalie and Edward" Alice said motioning to the people that were sat at the table in front of me. They all looked pretty normal apart from the fact they were all insanely beautiful. I instantly felt awkward, how would I fit in with these people? I was just so… so plain.

"Nice to meet you" I waved at them and sat down. They all smiled at me and carried on with the conversation they were having before Alice interrupted them.

"Did you see him? The new guy he's so hot" Rosalie smiled while she spoke to Alice.

"Yea I did… did you know that's Bellas brother?" Alice smirked.

"Is he actually?" Rosalie blushed.

"Yea" I laughed. "His names Emmett" I smiled.

"Oh my god Bella you have to introduce me to him" she grinned.

I scanned the hall looking for my brother. I saw him sat at a table full of guys and I headed over to him.

"Em could I talk to you for a minute" I said quietly.

"Sure Bells" he smiled and walked across the room with me.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked curiously.

"I just want you to meet my new friends" I replied leaving out the fact Rosalie was desperate to meet him.

"Ok" he smiled.

When we reached the table he stopped as soon as his eyes landed on Rosalie. They were definitely crushing on each other.

"Hi I'm Emmett "he said rushing over to Rosalie and shaking her hand.

"I'm Rosalie" she beamed.

The rest of lunch was pretty much them two flirting with each other and Alice and Jasper which I now know is her boyfriend eating each others faces which left Edward and I just sitting there. Occasionally I would catch him staring at me but he never spoke to me. God knows why he never spoke to me but I knew I certainly wasn't going to make the first move to speak to him. If he wants to be like that then that's his choice.

Alice invited us all over after school so we could get to know everyone better so after school finished Emmett and I headed home to get changed and tell Charlie we were going out for the evening.

So here I was stood in my bedroom trying to decide what to wear. I know we're only going to Alices house but I feel like I should make more of an effort at my old school I was just plain old Bella who had no personality I don't want to be that girl any more I want to fit in with people and I want to feel better about myself.

I decided on wearing a white tank top and some skinny jeans with a black pair of Vans and a black leather jacket to finish off. I let my hair fall loosely and topped up my makeup. As soon as I was finished I headed out my room and down the stairs to find Emmett already waiting for me.

"You took your time Bells" he laughed as he grabbed his jacket.

"Shut up" I laughed and playfully smacked his chest.

Alice picked us up and we headed straight over to her house. Her house was huge. It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. Alice led us into the lounge where everyone was already waiting.

"Hey guys" I smiled as I went and sat in the empty loveseat that was in the corner.

"Hey Bella" they all smiled.

After a big discussion on why Emmett and I moved to Forks and everything else we decided to watch a movie. Edward joined me on the loveseat which was slightly awkward as where it was so small I was practically on top off him.

"So Bella we never actually got a chance to speak earlier" Edward whispered in my ear. Now he decides he wants to talk to me.

"No we didn't" I whispered back not knowing what to say.

He laughed before continuing "So are you actually enjoying this movie?" he whispered.

"Honestly… no the notebooks not really my thing" I laughed.

"Not mine either do you wanna go out back and talk or something this movies torture" he moaned.

Not really knowing what to say I just said yes and he laid me into the back garden.

"So how are you liking miserable old Forks Bella" he asked pulling out a cigarette.

"Well I have only been here a day so it's hard to say but it's been alright so far" I smiled.

"Well trust me it isn't going to get much better" he laughed then carried on. "Forks isn't really full of that much excitement"

"Gee thanks that makes me feel ten times better about living here… one way ticket back to Phoenix for me" I joked.

We both laughed and continued talking about random crap for what felt like hours. Maybe Edward isn't as much of a douche as I thought he was he actually seems like a great guy.

"We best head back in I bet the film finished ages ago" he laughed.

"I suppose we should" I smiled and we headed back into the lounge to see Emmett and Rose had fallen asleep.

"Told you the movie was boring Alice" Edward said.

"Well I like it so you can shut up big brother"

"You didn't tell me he's your brother" I laughed at Alice. How had I not figured this out looking at them now I can tell they are related.

"It's not important plus it's embarrassing" she joked.

"Wow… I'm hurt" Edward mocked.

"Oh shut up Edward you big baby" we all laughed and joked for a bit while we waited for Em and Rose to wake up.

Not too much longer after that they woke up and we decided it was getting late so we should go. Alice was rather tired so Edward offered to give us a ride home.

"So I had a great time getting to know you and that tonight Bella it's been fun" Edward said turning to me as Emmett dived out the car and straight indoors to call Rose they were definitely going to be good together.

"I had fun too… we should all do it again sometime" I smiled. He agreed and we both just sat there in silence for a while staring out the windshield. Well this was beginning to get a bit awkward for us both so I guess I should make my run for it.

"Well I shall see you tomorrow at school, thanks for the ride Edward" I smiled and pulled him into a hug. Crap I don't know why I did that but I just couldn't stop myself. I quickly pulled back and looked at his stunned face.

"Night Edward" I squeaked and rushed out the door.

"Night Bella" I heard him reply before he pulled off into the darkness.

_I was definitely going to get use to Forks!_

**Ok thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you think! I'll update soon.**


End file.
